El Rock Y Lo Clasico Un Gran Secreto
by Rossi Uchiha
Summary: sasuke y sakura son vecinos y ellos pueden hablar por la ventana de su balcón a sakura le gusta la música clásica y sasuke el rock sasuke le demostrara a sakura que toda la música es igual pero sakura eligio x la musica clasica por un secreto
1. Mi nueva vecina

Los personaje de Naruto no me pertenece sino a **Masashi Kishimoto**esta historia no es mía es de una amiga mía **susesaki espero que la disfrute.**

**Capitulo 1: Mi nueva vecina**

Se encuentra dos chicos saliendo del parque, unos de ellos suplicando al otro ya que no conseguía que su amigo aceptara lo que le está proponiendo.

-Vamos Sasuke no seas así de amargado – Dijo Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki edad 17 descripciones: Piel bronceada, alto, cabello amarrillo, ojos azules, sus amigos son Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Ten-Ten y esta locamente enamorado de Hinata prima de Neji.

-No lo sé, tú ni siquiera sabes tocar algún instrumento o sabes cantar – Dijo con un tono burlón Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha edad 17 descripción: Piel blanca, alto, ojos color negros, cabello negro con reflejo y rebelde, sus amigos son: Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata y Ten-Ten.

-Sasuke por dios eres el mejor cantante y guitarrista que conozco – Dijo con un tono de felicidad – Por favor Sasuke únete ¡sí! – Dijo mientras se arrodillaba.

-Naruto de verdad que eres patético mírate arrodillado – Dijo con un tono de burla Sasuke siguiendo su camino.

-Bueno di sí o no – Dijo levantándose y enojado por lo que su amigo le dijo

-Pues ya que….Espera que serás tú sino sabes tocar nada – Pregunto Sasuke mirando a su amigo.

-En eso te equivocas, yo sé tocar el bajo – Contesto con vos muy intrigante.

-Te debió haber tomado el doble de lo que tarda una persona en aprender a tocar el bajo – Dijo con un tono serio mientras se iba

-Sasuke no de hecho me tomo más pero ¡hey! – Dijo Naruto cuando entendió lo que su amigo le trato de decir - ¡Sasuke no me dejes hablando! – Grito muy enojado.

Sasuke se había ido a su casa lo primero que hizo al llegar a su casa fue ir a su habitación y tirarse en su cama, cuando estaba pensando y se había concentrado en sus pensamientos, escucho algo que le llamo mucho la atención, ese algo era el sonido de un violín que provenía de la casa de al lado de Sasuke, salió al balcón de su habitación y vio a una chica que está tocando el violín en la casa de al lado era peli rosa de cabello fino y largo, es alta, piel blanca y sus ojos son de color jade parecía una de esas muñecas de porcelana antiguas, la chica traía un vestido color verde manzana con una cinta debajo su pecho color negro y el vestido le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, traía unos sandalias de charol Sasuke se quedo escuchando la melodía que tocaba la hermosa chica, pero lo que más le intereso era lo hermosa que era la chica la melodía fue interrumpida por una vos femenina.

-Sakura hija baja a comer – Sasuke pensó que es la mamá de la muchacha y nos e equivoco.

-Ya voy madre – Contesto Sakura mientras ponía su violín en su caja correspondiente.

La chica lo voltio a ver ¿por qué? sentía que alguien la miraba en ese momento, ella solo le sonrió y salió de la habitación en la que estaba, Sasuke se sentía raro tenía una emoción que nunca había sentido.

Al mañana siguiente Sasuke y su amigo Naruto se encuentra saliendo del colegio, claro Sasuke esta distraído no le está prestando mucha atención a lo que su amigo le decía.

-Neji y Shikamaru dijeron que si se iban a unir a la banda – Comenta muy emocionado Naruto.

-Aja si, ¿qué bueno? – Dijo Sasuke en un tono como si no le importara.

-Oye Sasuke me estas escuchando llevo como 3 minutos hablando como loco – Dijo Naruto muy enojado,

-Lo lamento es que ayer me paso algo muy raro - Comento con un tono serio – o no al rato te lo explico Naruto si no voy a llegar tarde a clases de música nos vemos – Grito mientras se iba corriendo.

Cuando Sasuke llego a clases a tiempo se dirigió a su lugar y se calmo un poco ya que su maestro le está a punto de anunciar algo importante.

-Muy bien chicos tomen asiento hoy les tengo una nueva compañera – Anuncio el maestro – Pasa por favor.

Cuando Sasuke vio ¿quién era? él se quedo en shock por que la alumna nueva, esa su vecina la chica con pelo rosado y lindos ojos color jade, está en su salón de clases.

-Muy bien, siéntate allí – Señalando el lugar que esta junto a Sasuke.

Unos minutos más tarde término la clase de música Sasuke se acerco a la chica para presentarse.

-Hola – Dijo un poco nervioso, llamando la atención de la chica.

-Hola ¿cómo te llamas? – Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-A yo me llamo Sasuke Uchiha – Contesto Sasuke a hora es su turno de preguntar – Y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo me llamo Sakura Haruno mucho gusto – Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa de amistad.

-Oye ayer tú eras la chica que estaba tocando el violín no – Pregunto Sasuke con tono serio.

-Mmm! Si y tú eras él chico que me estaba espión verdad – Pregunto un poco burlona Sakura.

-No yo no bueno es que… – Contesto muy nervioso.

-Calma, solo estoy bromeando – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero me gustaría explicarte para que no mal interpretes – Dijo Sasuke.

-Está bien dime – Dijo Sakura feliz.

-Bueno es que yo escuche una canción de un violín y quise saber de dónde provenía por eso me acerque al barcón y pero no te estaba espiando – Informo Sasuke.

-No te preocupes – Dijo con una sonrisa de amistad – Bueno nos vemos luego.

-Ok adiós – Dijo Sasuke un poco nervioso.

Unos minutos más tarde camino a su casa su celular comenzó a sonar, cuando vio la pantalla del celular se dio cuenta que su amigo Naruto lo está llamando así que contesto.

_-Sasuke solo te informo que el ensayo es en tu casa – Contesto Naruto muy feliz._

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? – Dijo muy impresionado.

_-Sasuke acuérdate tu dijiste cuando estábamos hablando saliendo del colegio – Dijo Naruto._

**Flash back**

-Entonces que Sasuke el ensayo es en tu casa – Pregunto Naruto feliz.

-Si claro lo que digas – Contesto Sasuke sin importancia.

**Fin del flash back**

-Yo dije eso – Contesto Sasuke entre confundido y enojado.

-Lo lamento Sasuke pero no puedes regresar el tiempo – Dijo muy burlón Naruto.

-Pues ya que, nos vemos al rato – Dijo de mala gana.

Unos minutos más tarde en casa de Sasuke, ya todos se encuentran listos para el ensayo.

(La canción se llama cielos que lloran)

(El que canta es Sasuke y el guitarrista es Neji, Shikamaru toca la batería y Naruto el bajo)

Te vi volar sobre cielos que te lloran siempre

Te vi caer no te enseñaron que el sol destruye alas

Y al soñar te vi en un cuento tan distinto a otros

Mi vida deja de llorar,

Descansa aquí tranquila duerme

No sé si pueda despejar

El cielo que te llora ya

Abrázame es tan difícil que el cielo quiera volverte a ver

Ven siéntate te explicare como será tu vida aquí

Vuelvo a soñar que fuiste un cuento tan distinto a otros

Mi vida deja de llorar

Descansa aquí tranquila duerme

No sé si pueda despejar

El cielo que te llora ya

Mi vida deja de llorar

La historia hoy terminara

No supe por dónde empezar

Pero al final te vi volar.

-Somos los mejores – Dijo Naruto muy emocionado.

-Chicos escuchan eso – Pregunto Neji.

Neji Hyuga edad 17 descripción: alto, cabello largo color marrón, piel blanca y tiene los ojos perlas, sus amigos son Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino y Hinata, está enamorado de: Ten-Ten.

-Si es un violín – Afirmo calmado.

Shikamaru Nara edad 17 descripción: alto, cabello corto y color negros, ojos negros y es blanco de piel. Sus amigos son Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Ten-Ten y Hinata, la chica de la que está enamorado: Ino.

-A si es mi vecina Sakura, si quieren se las presento – Dijo Sasuke mientras iba al balcón.

-Claro que si – Dijeron Neji y Shikamaru dirigiéndose al balcón con Sasuke.

-¡Hey Sakura! – Grito Sasuke para llamar su atención.

Sakura escucho el gripo de Sasuke a sí que se dirigió al balcón.

-Hola Sasuke – Dijo con una sonrisa – ¿quiénes son ellos? – Pregunto mirando a los dos amigos de Sasuke

-A ellos son Shikamaru y Neji – Dijo Sasuke señalando a sus amigos.

-Hola – Dijo Sakura sonriéndole a ambos.

-Hola – Dijo saludándola con la mano en el aire.

-Sakura no te gustaría venir a escucharnos tocar – Pregunto Sasuke.

-Bueno no tardo – Contesto Sakura muy feliz.

Unos minutos más tarde ella se encuentra en la puerta, Sasuke se abrió y se la llevo su habitación, la habitación de Sasuke es extremadamente grande, Sakura quedo escuchando como tocan sus amigos.

-Y ¿qué te pareció? – Pregunto muy feliz Naruto –Verdad que tocamos súper.

-Bueno tocan bien - Contesto con una sonrisa Sakura – deberían de inscribirse en un concurso de bandas.

-No es mala idea deberíamos hacerlo – Dijo Neji.

-Sabes hay un concurso de bandas el sábado si quiere nos inscribimos – Comento Shikamaru.

-Pues de acurdo – Dijo Sasuke no le parecía nada mal la idea de los chicos.

-Chicos ya es tardísimo ya me voy si no mis papas me van a matar – Dijo Naruto muy apurado.

-Yo también ya me voy, si no my mama me va a castigar de por vida – Dijo Shikamaru con cara de aburrimiento.

-Bueno yo tengo mucha tarea por hacer a sí que nos vemos luego – Dijo Neji saliendo de la habitación junto con Shikamaru y Naruto.

-Yo también me tengo que ir antes de que lleguen mis papas adiós – Dijo Sakura dándole un beso en la mejilla de Sasuke saliendo de su habitación dirigiéndose a su casa.

Al otro día en el colegio Sasuke no podía olvidar el beso de Sakura se la paso soñando con Sakura caminando con sus amigos pero, su querido amigo Naruto no lo dejo en sus pensamiento ya que gripo, así que se fue sin decir nada a sus amigos cosa que tan poco le importo lo que le dijeran.

-¡Al fin viernes y ya nos vamos a casita! – Grito Naruto.

-Por dios ya cállate me vas a dejar sordo – Dijo muy enojado Neji con ganas de matar a Naruto.

-Bueno, pero fíjate quien viene allí - Dijo Naruto señalando a mira su amiga Ten-Ten.

-¿Quien viene allí? – Dijo Neji enojado y luego disminuyendo su ira.

-Hola chicos – Saludo Ten-Ten.

Ten-Ten Ama edad 17 descripción: alta, blanca de piel, ojos color Café, color de marrón y lo trae recogido con dos bolitas, sus amigos son Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru, está enamorada de: Neji.

-Hola Ten-Ten – Dijo Naruto sonriéndole y mirando de reojo a Neji.

-Ho-hola Ten-Ten – Dijo Neji muy nervioso.

-Chicos necesito su ayuda – Dijo Ten-Ten muy apurada.

-¿qué pasa? – Pregunto Naruto un poco asustado.

-Bueno alguno de ustedes sabe bailar – Contesto Ten-Ten avergonzada.

-¡Bailar! – Gritaron Naruto y Neji.

-Si bailar es que mi papá dice que debo ser más femenina y me inscribió en clases de baile y necesito una pareja – Dijo Ten-Ten muy apurada necesitaba con urgencia una pareja.

-Oye Neji tu no tomaste clases de baile – Pregunto Naruto muy pícaro.

-De que hablas yo nunca tome clases de baile – Contesto Neji muy nervioso, sabía que su amigo iba hacer algo que al él no le iba a gustar.

-Vamos no mientas – Dijo Naruto muy burlón, el sabía que su amigo le da pena cuando tiene a Ten-Ten cerca.

-Por favor Neji si sabes bailar por favor se mi pareja de baile – Pidió Ten-Ten rogándole.

-Está bien pero… – Neji no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpido por Ten-Ten.

-Ho Neji gracias – Dijo Ten-Ten mientras lo abrazaba – No sabes lo feliz que estoy, me hiciste un gran favor.

-Si no hay problema – Neji voltio la cara para que no viera su sonrojo.

-Bueno chicos me voy si no llego tarde al parque Ino me mata, bueno adiós Naruto y Neji gracias – Dijo mientras se iba corriendo hacia el parque.

-Hey Neji estas un poco rojo te sientes bien – Dijo Naruto un poco burlón.

-De que hablas bueno nos vemos luego – Dijo Neji mientras se iba de ese lugar antes de que su amigo le empezara hacer bromas.

Mientras las chicas esta Ino y Hinata esperando a Ten-Ten, Ino la quiere matar la tenia esperando 15 minuto y ella no aparece, Hinata solo miraba las nubes ya que si mira a Ino le daría miedo de cómo esta su amiga.

-Hey Ino y Hinata – Dijo Ten-Ten mientras caminaba hasta ellas.

-Hola Ten-Ten - Dijo Ino con gana de matarla a lo que Ten-Ten no le hizo caso.

Ino Yamanaka edad 17, descripción: cabello largo y color amarrillo siempre lo trae con una cola alta, ojos celeste, color de piel blanca y es alta, amigos: Ten-Ten, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto y está enamorada de: Shikamaru.

-Ten-Ten hola – Dijo Hinata saludando a Ten-Ten.

Hinata Hyuga edad 17 descripción: alta, piel blanca, ojos Color perla, cabello largo color castaño y siempre lo trae suelto, sus amigos son: Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke y está enamorada de: Naruto.

-Oye y que te dijo Neji si o no – Pregunto Ino muy impaciente.

-Bueno me dijo que si – Contesto Ten-Ten muy feliz.

-Que bueno – Dijo Ino saltando de felicidad.

-Oigan ¿dónde está Sakura? – Pregunto Hinata muy preocupada.

-No lo sé, pero me la encontré hace un rato y me dijo que fuéramos a su casa – Contesto Ten-Ten seria.

-Pues vamos – Dijo Ino mientras tomaba su mochila.

En la casa de Sakura, las chicas llegaron y se encontraron con la mama de Sasuke es idéntica a Sakura solo que su ojo son azules ya que Sakura saco los ojos del color de su papá.

-Hola chicas, pacen Sakura todavía no llega – Informo la mamá de Sakura.

-Ok no sabe a ¿donde fue? – Pregunto Ino seria.

-Si debe seguir en sus clases – Contesto la mama de Sakura muy feliz.

-Clases de que – Pregunto de nuevo Ino un poco impaciente.

-De violín o de canto o de piano o de flauta o era de actuación no lo sé, una de esas – Contesto la madre de Sakura muy orgullosa por su hija.

-¡Clases de que! – Gritaron las tres amigas de Sakura, están muy impresionadas.

-Si las toma desde hace 4 años es excelente ya las dominan por completo – Dijo la señora Haruno muy feliz.

-Bueno eso no me sabia de Sakura – Dijo Ten-Ten un poco desconcertada.

-Miren aquí hay una foto de Sakura con una orquesta – Dijo Hinata mirando la foto que había sobre una mesa.

-Si fue su 3 concierto que dio con la orquesta de sus clases de música por ahí tengo unos videos de ella tocando, ¿quieren verlos? – Pregunto la señora Haruno.

-Claro en lo que la esperamos – Contesto Ino.

Las chicas se quedaron viendo unos videos de Sakura tocando el violín, cantando, actuaba, tocaba la flauta y el piano, las chicas no se lo creían que su amiga hiciera todo eso.

-Mamá ya llegue – Informo Sakura mientras entra a la sala de estar – Chicas hola ¿qué hacen? – Pregunto Sakura a sus amigas.

-Solo les enseñaba unos videos – Contesto la señora Haruno sonriéndole, ya que sus amigas no salía de su asombro.

-Ok bueno chicas vamos a mi habitación si – Dijo Sakura guiando a sus amigas hasta el segundo piso.

Unos minutos más tarde Ino, Ten-Ten y Hinata se encuentra en la habitación de Sakura exageradamente grande, el color de la habitación es color rosa pastel, al lado izquierdo esta un piano no tan grande color blanco arriba del piano hay una repisa en donde esta unos estuche en donde está la flauta y el violín, al lado del piano el armario de color blanco y una puerta que se seguro es el baño del lado derecho esta la cama cerca de una ventana con balcón que tiene del lado izquierdo de la cama, la peinadora está del lado derecho pegada a la pared.

-Sakura ¿Por qué? nunca nos dijiste que hacías todo eso – Pregunto Hinata mirándola seria.

-Bueno es que no se – Contesto Sakura apenada con sus amigas.

-Lo que sé es que eres fantástica – Dijo Ten-Ten felicitándola.

-Sakura ¿por qué? no nos tocas una pieza de música eres genial – Pregunto Ino dándole su violín.

-Está bien – Contesto Sakura mientras se acomodaba para tocar.

Sakura empezó a tocar varias melodía de Beethoven muy alegre duro 9 minutos, 40 segundos, Ten-Ten, Ino y Hinata se quedaron a un más sorprendida por la melodía, cada una cerros su ojos para disfrutar de la bella melodía que Sakura toca. (El que quiere escuchar la melodía es esta: Concierto de violín – Beethoven).

-Sakura eres fantástica – Dijo Hinata muy sorprendida.

-Si ere muy buena – Dijo Ten-Ten mas sorprendida que Hinata.

-Sin palabras – Fue lo único que Ino dijo.

-Bueno cambiando de tema van a ir al concierto de los chicos – Pregunto Sakura.

-Obvio yo si voy a ir quiero ver a mi Shikamaru – Contesto Ino con ojos de ilusión (tipo anime).

-Pues yo si voy a ir, nunca los he visto tocar – Dijo Ten-Ten con tono desinteresada.

-Yo si voy a ir quiero ver como pierden por culpa de Naruto – Dijo Hinata riéndose.

-Yo todavía no se mañana tengo que acompañar a mis papas a una cena muy importante – Dijo Sakura un poco triste – Pero tratare de ir – agrego Sakura.

Al otro día en la noche Sasuke se asomo por su balcón para ver si Sakura ya estaba lista, pero lo único que vio fue a Sakura en la cama tosiendo y a su mama tomándole la temperatura Sasuke solo la miro y salió de la habitación para irse hasta el concierto.

-Muy bien Sakura, le avisare a tu padre para que cancele la cena – Dijo la señora Haruno muy enojada.

-No mama espera – Dijo Sakura mientras tomaba su mano – Vallan ustedes yo les prometo que estaré bien.

-Segura – Dijo la madre de Sakura mientras la veía – De acuerdo pero te cuidas y nos llamas si te sientes mal.

-Si mama no te preocupes – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo pero vamos a regresar temprano para no dejarte sola mucho tiempo – Agrego la señora Haruno mientras se iba.

-Está bien – Fue lo único que dijo Sakura.

Sakura se quedo quieta para escuchar cuando se cerrara la puerta de la entrada, cuando Sakura escucho que se había cerrado miro por la ventana para ver cuando se iban en el coche Sakura vio cuando se fueron y comenzó su plan, Sakura se paró de la cama vestida con una blusa de manga corta color negra con detalles blancos y un pantalón entubado de mezclilla y unos zapatos de meter color rosado fuerte con detalles negros, Sakura se paro se peino y tomo una chaqueta de mezclilla azul fuerte que estaba sobre una silla salió de la casa para ir al concierto.

-Sasuke llegaste ¿qué paso? ¿Dónde está? – Pregunto Hinata un poco confundida.

Hinata iba vestida un una blusa amarilla de manga larga y un chaleco de mezclilla y una mini falda de mezclilla de tablones y unos tenis de tela color amarillos y unas mallas blancas.

-Bueno yo la vi por la ventana en su cama enferma – Contesto Sasuke triste.

Sasuke iba vestido con unos pantalones entubados de mezclilla, una camisa de manga corta de color morada y un tenis de tela color negro.

-Pues que mal pero nosotros seguimos vamos – Dijo Neji mientras jalaba a Sasuke.

Neji iba vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla color gris, una camisa de manga larga remangada color negra con un logotipo de unas líneas sin forma y un tenis de tela color gris.

Después de ser presentados empezaron a tocar a Sakura llego justo a tiempo para escucharlos tocar se junto con Hinata, Ten-Ten y Ino para escucharlos.

L.A, L.A, Baby,  
(Shes a)  
L.A, L.A, Baby,  
(You´re my)  
L.A, L.A, Baby,  
(Shes a)  
L.A, L.A, Baby,

Driving down the highway with a,  
Califorin-I-A breeze in my hair,  
Yeah, yeah!  
Yeah, yeah!  
Yeah, yeah!

Out on Your Vacation Baby,  
That's my destination; see you there,  
yeah, yeah!  
Yeah, yeah!  
Yeah, yeah!

Here we go!  
So now let's go!  
You gotta, go! go!  
Bring it on!

The two of us tonight,  
we can make it last forever,  
we're in the neon lights,  
it's just you and me together,  
Hollywood is the time,  
the stars are shining,  
for you and me tonight in this city,  
Where dreams are made of,  
Where dreams are made of,

Dinner and movie, one on one.  
The night is ours, I'm on my way.  
Yeah, yeah!  
Yeah, yeah!  
Yeah, yeah!

We can do whatever;  
you can pick a place and tell me  
what you see!  
Yeah, yeah!  
Yeah, yeah!  
Yeah, yeah!

Here we go!  
So now let's go!  
You gotta, go! go!  
Bring it on!

The two of us tonight,  
we can make it last forever,  
we're in the neon lights,  
it's just you and me together,  
Hollywood is the time,  
the stars are shining,  
for you and me tonight in this city,  
Where dreams are made of,

L.A, L.A, Baby,  
(Shes a)  
L.A, L.A, Baby,  
(You´re my)  
L.A, L.A, Baby,  
(Shes a)  
L.A, L.A, Baby,

It's the two of us tonight,  
we can make it last forever,  
we're in neon lights,  
it's just you and me together,  
Hollywood is the time,  
the stars are shining,  
for you and me tonight in this city,

Where dreams are made of, yeah,  
(oh, oh, oh)  
Where dreams are made of, yeah,  
(oh, oh, oh)  
Where dreams are made of, come on,  
Where dreams are made of.

Las personas se empezaron a alocar cuando acabo la canción empezaron a gritar el nombre de la banda los chicos bajaron del escenario y las chicas los felicitaron.

-Chicos felicidades – Dijo Ino mientras abrazaba a Shikamaru.

Ino iba vestida con una blusa de tirantes color rosada una falda corta color rosada y unas botas chicas color café.

Cuando Sasuke salió del escenario para ir a atrás de bambalinas vio que esta Sakura hablando con los demás.

-Sakura – Dijo Sasuke muy impresionado.

-Sasuke ¿qué mentiroso eres? – Dijo Neji serio y burlón.

-Pero les juro que yo vi a Sakura en cama – Se trato de defenderse Sasuke pero está muy avergonzado.

-Sasuke no te preocupes solo fingí estar enferma para poder venir al concierto – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Bueno chicos vamos por que ya van a anunciar a los ganadores – Sugirió Naruto.

Los chicos se fueron a ver quiénes eran los ganadores….

Continuara….


	2. Los ganadores son

Capitulo: 2 Los ganadores son…

Sakura POV

Las bandas estaban muy nerviosas por saber quién era el ganador todos estaban callados para escuchar a el ganador hasta que de pronto dijeron el nombre de la banda ganadora

Los ganadores es la banda – Hizo una pausa el Presentador para gritar el nombre – Sharigan – Grito.

Era impresionante como las personas empezaron a gritar y a saltar de felicidad cuando les entregaron en el premio los chicos se metieron a atrás de bambalinas y Hinata abrazo a Naruto, Temari a Shikamaru y algo muy raro Ten-Ten a Neji, Sasuke se me quedo mirando muy extraño así que fui y lo abrase para felicitarlo.

Felicidades Sasuke – Dije Sakura un poco nerviosa.

Gracias Sakura – Dijo un poco sonrojado y nervioso Sasuke.

De pronto paso algo muy incomodo para mí, mi celular estaba vibrando que era un mensaje de mis papas diciendo que iban en camino a mi casa y lo más molesto en 20 minutos yo grite en ese momento.

¿Sakura qué pasa? – Me pregunto un poco preocupado Sasuke agarrándome de los hombros.

Lo lamento chicos pero me tengo que ir si no mis papas me matan – Conteste tenía que salir de allí ahora mismo y estar en mi casa.

Sasuke se ofreció a acompañarme ya que su casa estaba junto a la mía y ya era muy tarde los dos salimos corriendo cuando me llego otro mensaje de mi mama diciendo que estaban a la vuelta de mi casa y nosotros ya estábamos a punto de entrar a la casa pero no tenía mis llaves, Sasuke vio que había dejado mi ventana abierta el me dijo que él me ayudaba a subir a la ventana y así fue subí a sus hombros y logre entrar.

Sakura te veo mañana – Me informo Sasuke mientras se iba corriendo antes de que lo vieran mis padres.

Adiós y gracias – Dije con una sonrisa.

Lo primero que hice fue correr hasta mi cama apagar la luz y hacerme la dormida para que no me descubrieran.

Sasuke se levanto con la pijama aun levantada y fue directo a la cocina en donde encontró con su madre así que fue a saludarla.

Buenos días mama – Dijo Sakura mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Buenos días hija ya te sientes mejor – Pregunto la Señora Haruno mientras preparaba el desayuno.

A de que hablas – Contesto Sakura un poco confundida.

Si, no ayer te sentías tan mal que no fuiste a la cena – Replico la Señora Haruno con un poco de sospecha.

Ha si ya me siento mejor sabes no tengo hambre voy a vestirme para ir a ver a Hinata – Informo Sakura muy nerviosa y subiendo las escaleras corriendo.

Ok – Dijo sacada de onda – Los jóvenes de ahora nunca los comprenderé.

Sakura POV

Casi me descubren por mis tonterías mejor me apresuro o voy a llegar tarde a mis clases de… a no pero hoy es domingo que voy a hacer estoy tan aburrida me visto y luego veo qué carajo hago.

Unos minutos más tarde Sakura se encontraba en su habitación con cara de aburrimiento, ya que no tenía nada que hacer.

Estoy tan aburrida – Dijo Sakura mientras estaba de cabeza fuera de la cama.

Sakura hija tu papa y yo vamos a ir a la fiesta de von Herzen segura que no quieres acompañarnos – Pregunto seria a Sakura desde el otro la de la puerta.

¡No su hijo me da cosa y no ya tengo planes pero gracias mama! – Grito Sakura del otro lado de la puerta sin salir de la cama pero muy seria.

Ok no nos esperes llegaremos muy tarde - Informo con una sonrisa la madre de Sakura.

No lo planeaba hacer pero ya que – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Jovencita así no te enseñe a hablar eres una chica y así no hablan y baja los pies de la pared – Ordeno la madre de Sakura, que al ver como su hija hablo entro a la habitación sin su permiso.

Lo siento mama, no sé que me paso - Dijo Sakura carita de inocente y bajaba los pies de la pared.

Bueno hija nos vemos en la noche adiós – Se despidió de su hija saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

¡Diviértanse! – Grito mientras escucho el auto de sus padres saliendo rumbo a la fiesta de los Herzen.

Sakura POV

Si creen que voy a ir con ellos están mal porque el hijo de esa familia me hace sentir muy rara y su tono de voz me hace sentir que voy a explotar de el enojo si lo escucho por más de 2 horas mejor me quedo aquí en mi casa aburrida pero me quedo.

En otro lado se encuentra Naruto y Sasuke, Naruto no dejaba pedirle un favor a su amigo.

Sasuke-teme vamos no seas sangrón vamos hay que ir al cine – Dijo Naruto mientras caminaban por la calle.

No lo sé no hay ninguna película buena – Dijo serio Sasuke.

Sasuke por favor yo quiero ver la amasare de tejas 2 – Dijo con ojitos brillosos Naruto tipo anime.

Naruto-dobe te acurdas cuando vimos la primera – Dijo Sasuke un poco enojado.

No, ¿qué paso? – Pregunto Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

¡A ver idiota paso que todas las noche me llamas y no me dejabas dormir y en la escuela me pedias que te acompañara al baño y a todas parte! – Grito muy enojado Sasuke.

Ah si eso pero teníamos 14 años ya soy maduro – Informo muy orgullo Naruto mientras sonreía.

Y tú cuando maduraste que ni me di cuenta – Dijo Sasuke en tono burlón mientras lo veía.

¿Bueno eso no importa quieres ir sí o no? – Pregunto Naruto mientras lo miraba muy raro.

Pues ya que, no pierdo nada – Contesto Sasuke mientras dejaba a Naruto atrás y él seguía caminando.

¡Espera! – Grito Naruto mientras corría para alcanzarlo – ¿por qué no invitamos a las chicas a ver la película?

¡Qué! ¿Pero porque? – dijo muy sacado de onda Sasuke.

Por favor piénsalo, a ti te gusta Sakura y… - Naruto no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpido por Sasuke.

Naruto por favor eso no es cierto no me gusta Sakura – Dijo serio Sasuke.

Sasuke-teme a mi no me engañas, solo te veo como la miras y le hablas – Dijo Naruto como regañándolo.

Pues sinceramente a ti no te puedo mentir, si me gusta es bonita desde que la vi, me sentí muy raro sentí un sentimiento nuevo – Dijo mientras mira a Naruto y se le ponía una sonrisa en su boca.

Ya esta yo te ayudo a que ella sea tu novia – Dijo Naruto mientras agarraba el hombre de Sasuke como muestra de su apoyo.

Gracias Naruto – Dijo Sasuke mirándolo.

Oye es cierto que tu mama y tu abuelo ya regresan el martes – Dijo muy feliz Naruto.

Si pero no quiero que mi mama venga con mi abuelo – Dijo serio Sasuke.

¿Por qué? – Pregunto Naruto un poco confundido.

¿Por qué? bueno si viene él, empieza otra vez mi entrenamiento ninja – Contesto Sasuke serio.

Pero ve el lado positivo cuando cumplas 18 ya va a acaba, y vas a estar tranquilo no y lo mejor de todo que vas a volver a ver a tu mama que hace cuanto salió de coma – Pregunto Naruto un poco feliz y luego confundido.

Hace 3 meces – Dijo feliz – bueno, pues tienes razón.

Oye le voy a hablar a Hinata y tu háblale a Sakura para quedar de vernos en la plaza – Informo Naruto mientras sacaba su celular.

Ok – Dijo Sasuke mientras sacaba su celular.

Unos minutos más tarde en la plaza.

Dios quedamos de a las 2:10 y ya son las 2:30 – Dijo Naruto muy enfadado.

Naruto basta ya las vi están allí – Comunico Sasuke señalando a 2 chicas muy bien vestidas.

Las chicas los vieron y se acercaron a ellos Hinata vestida con una blusa amarilla y un vestido de mezclilla tipo overol pero en vez de pantalón era una falda se ajustaba a su cintura la falda del overol era de tablones y le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y traía unas botas que le quedaban debajo de la rodilla y eran color café con muy poco tacón e iba peinada como siempre pero esta vez las llevaba mas debajo de lo normal y Sasuke iba vestida con una blusa naranja un chaleco de mezclilla y un short de mezclilla traía unos tenis de tela color negro e iba peinada con una cola de caballo pero dejando caer unos mechones de pelo sobre su cara.

¡Hola chicos! – Dijo Hinata mientras hacía que se que se le callera la baba a Naruto.

Hinata te ves hermosa – Dijo Naruto mientras se reía muy extrañamente.

Bueno voy a ir a comprar las entradas de la película, no tardo – Informo Sasuke mientras caminaba.

Unos minutos más tarde en la película

Hinata me puedo sentar contigo – Dijo Naruto un poco sonrojado con la mano detrás de la cabeza.

Claro – Dijo Hinata mientras le sonreía un poco.

Sakura estaba sentada en la otra fila, Naruto le hiso la seña a Sasuke que se sentara con ella, él le hiso caso y fue acercándose a donde esta Sakura.

Sakura me puedo sentar contigo – Dijo Sasuke fingiendo que estaba calmado.

Claro siéntate – Dijo Sakura mientras le regalo una sonrisa, lo cual hiso que Sasuke se sonrojara.

Al término de la película las chicas salieron calmadas porque no les avía dado miedo la película, Sasuke salió calmado ya que tampoco le dio miedo, pero Naruto ese si parecía niña ya que estaba temblando del miedo.

Chicos que tal si vamos a comer algo, estoy que me muero de hambre – sugirió Naruto muy feliz.

Pues sí, tú vas a invitar – Le comunico Hinata riéndose.

No, de hecho va a invitar Sasuke – Dijo Naruto de lo más calmado.

¿Que yo qué? – Pregunto Sasuke muy sacado de onda.

Si, tú dijiste que lo ibas a hacer ¿no? – Contesto Naruto con tono burlón.

Naruto, yo page los boletos, el taxi para llegar aquí y page la comida, tú no has pagado nada – Informo Sasuke molesto.

Lo sé, pero deje mi cartera en mi otro pantalón – Dijo Naruto ya que sentía la aura malina de Sasuke.

Chicos no se preocupes, yo lo pago – Dijo mirándolos con una sonrisa Sakura.

Valla Sakura eres genial - Dijo muy feliz Naruto camino a un lugar para comer.

Los chicos se fueron a comer un rato y a platicar, se sentaron y leyeron la carta para ordenar Hinata está sentada junto a Naruto y Sasuke junto a Sakura.

¿Sakura es cierto que tocas el piano? – Pregunto Naruto con muchas ganas de saber.

Si, es cierto Naruto – Contesto Sakura con una sonrisa.

Y no nada más sabe tocar eso, sabe tocar la flauta, el arpa, sabe cantar y actuar y no sé que mas por que ya se me olvido... - Informo Hinata muy feliz.

¿Cuál es tu favorito de todos?- Interrogo Naruto a Sakura.

Mi favorito es el violín – Respondió con una sonrisa Sakura.

Bueno, vamos a ordenar que esté en puras costillas – Dijo Naruto.

Los chicos ordenaron y comieron, después de terminar de comer se fueron a caminar por la plaza para platicar un rato.

Hay no - Dijo muy nerviosa Hinata – ¿Sakura mira quien está allí? – Jalándola.

¿Qué? ¿Quién? – Dijo Sakura un poco confundida, hasta que vio la persona que su amiga señalaba – Hay no.

Hay sí – Dijo muy nerviosa Hinata.

¿Qué demonios, hace aquí? - dijo mientras se tapaba la cara para que no la reconociera

No sé, pero vámonos – Dijo muy nerviosa Hinata, mientras se sentían a Naruto y Sasuke acercase más a ellas.

¿Sakura porque tan nerviosa? – Pregunto con algo de intriga Sasuke.

No, por nada - Contesto demasiado nerviosa Sakura.

Dile Sakura vamos - Dijo jalándola Hinata.

¿De qué, nos vas a decir? – Pregunto Naruto con mucha intriga.

Bueno es que mi ex novio esta aquí en la plaza – Contesto Sakura muy enojada.

¡Que! – Gritaron Naruto y Sasuke muy molestos.

Bueno chicos y si nos vamos a otro lugar – Dijo Sakura un poco triste.

Hola mi querido amor – Dijo un joven de cabello amarrillo, ojos color celeste y piel bronceada con voz de amor.

¿Qué quieres? - Dijo Hinata poniéndose al frente de Sakura – Lárgate de aquí Takeshi.

Pues sabes que contigo no estoy hablando, maldita zorra – Dijo muy enojado Takeshi.

A ver idiota a Hinata no le hablas así – Dijo Naruto muy furioso, por cómo Takeshi se dirigió a Hinata.

¿Y quien me lo va a impedir? – Pregunto Takeshi provocando a Naruto.

¡Ya Basta aléjate de mis amigos maldito! – Grito Sakura – Si tu le haces algo a mis amigos te mato, me escuchaste te mato – Amenazo Sakura muy enojada y dándole la espalda a Takeshi.

Sigues siendo la misma estúpida de siempre, Sakura siempre preferías a tus amigos, que a mí por eso prefería otras – Dijo Takeshi mientras se reía de Sakura.

Sasuke se enojo mucho al escuchar lo que ese tipo le había dicho a Sakura, así que él le pego un puñetazo y una patada en el estomago dejándolo tirado y sin aire.

Si vuelves a hablarle así a Sakura te mato – Amenazo Sasuke estas vez, dándole la espalda y yéndose con sus amigos.

Maldita, tu-tu-va-vas-a-a-volver-a-ser-mi-novia – Aseguro Takeshi mientras bajaba la mirada y todas las personas lo miraban.

Valla Sasuke si que le diste su merecido – Dijo Hinata mientras se reía.

¿Por qué razón terminaste con él? – Pregunto Sasuke un poco interesado.

Bueno pues la primera era porque ya quería hacer cosas que mis papas no me dejaban y yo quería hacer cuando fuera más grande, él se enojaba y casi me pegaba, la segunda fue cuando me engaño y ahí fue cuando revente y termine con él, y para olvidarlo a pesar de tocar el violín aprendía a tocar mas instrumentos, para olvidarlo y funciono pero creo que ya volví a lo mismo – Comento Sakura muy enojada consigo misma.

Valla que maldito es – Dijo Naruto serio.

Bueno chicos ya me voy – Informo Sakura un poco triste.

¡Espera! – Grito Naruto deteniendo el caminar de Sakura - Sakura tengo una idea porque no vamos a la feria, todavía es temprano – Sugirió Naruto muy feliz.

Bueno a mí me parece muy bien – Dijo Hinata feliz.

Ok vamos y tu Sasuke-teme quieres ir – Pregunto Naruto a Sasuke que no dejaba de mirar a Sakura.

Pues vamos, no tengo otra cosa que hacer – Contesto Sasuke que camino junto a Sakura siguiendo a su mejor amigo y Hinata.

Los chicos se fueron a la feria, lo cual se divirtieron mucho pasaron cosas muy divertidas Naruto llevo a Hinata a su casa y Sasuke se fue junto a Sakura a su casa ya que eran vecinos.

Sasuke – Dijo Sakura un poco tímida.

¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Sasuke mirándola.

Sabes se me olvido agradecerte por haberme protegido contra mi ex – Contesto Sakura mientras lo abrazaba.

No te preocupes ese tipo no tenía derecho a hablarte así – Dijo Sasuke mientras la abrazaba.

Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron abrazados por un momento, hasta que el celular de Sakura empezó a sonar lo cual provoco que se separaran.

Si diga – Dijo Sakura seria – mamá que pasa van a llegar hasta mañana, ok si entiendo los amo adiós.

Tus padres verdad – Pregunto Sasuke serio.

Sí, que van a llegar hasta mañana, bueno nos vemos mañana – Dijo Sakura mientras le daba un beso a Sasuke en la mejilla lo cual provoco que se sonrojara un poco.

Sakura se dirigió hasta su habitación y se cambio de ropa para dormir.

Sakura POV

Sasuke es tan guapo y tierno pero que estoy diciendo, si Sasuke es solo mi amigo pero fue algo muy tierno de su parte haberme defendido de ese modo, pero no tendría nada de malo en fijarme en él, es guapo muy tierno y sabe defender a una chica, pero bueno él nunca se fijaría en una chica como yo tan buena tan así pero no importa me gusta ser su amiga.

A las 1:45 am Sakura se encontraba dormida hasta que escucho un ruido que la despertó.

¿Que fue eso? – Pregunto Sakura a sí misma con un poco de miedo.

Sakura empezó a tener miedo se paró de la cama con mucho cuidado, tomo una muñeco de cerámica que tenía en una mesa y abrió la puerta de su recamara, bajo las escaleras con mucho cuidado de pronto vio una sombra de alguien, la cual no era de su mama ni de su papa, no sabía ¿qué hacer? tenía mucho miedo corrió a su habitación y cerro con seguro, atravesó un mueble empezó a llorar del miedo que tenia no sabía ¿qué hacer? de pronto vio que la perilla de la puerta empezó a girar ella tenía mucho miedo y no sabía ¿qué hacer?.

**CONTINUARA….**


	3. Conociendo a Mikoto

Los personaje de Naruto no me pertenece sino a **Masashi Kishimoto **esta historia no es mía, es de una amiga mía **susesaki.**

Capitulo 3: Conociendo a Mikoto.

Sakura Pov

De pronto vi como la puerta se abrió de portazo y yo empecé a gritar.

De pronto Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando que todo era solo una pesadilla.

Dios que pesadilla tan fea – Dijo Sakura un poco asustada – ¿Qué hora será? – Se pregunto mientras tomaba su celular y miraba la hora - Dios son las 6:41 mejor levanto para ir al colegio si no voy a llegar tarde – Dijo mientras se paraba de la cama.

En el colegio Naruto y Neji iba caminando por los pasillos.

Hay odio los lunes – Dijo Naruto con una cara de cansado.

¿Tú, qué día no odias? – Pregunto Neji serio.

Pues los sábados y domingos y entre semana si son vacaciones – Contesto Naruto muy feliz.

En serio que tú nunca vas a cambiar – Dijo Neji con una gotita tipo anime.

Hey no tenías que ir a clases de danza con Ten-Ten – Pregunto muy burlón Naruto.

Si – Contesto un poco serio Neji.

Neji hola – Dijo feliz Ten-Ten que se acerco a donde están ellos.

Hola Ten-Ten - Saludaron felices Naruto y Neji.

Neji acuérdate de que hoy tenemos que ir a las clases, así que no me falles – Dijo Ten-Ten muy feliz mientras tomaba la mano de Neji haciendo que este se sonrojara.

Si no te fallare te lo prometo – Dijo Neji muy sonrojado.

Bueno chicos nos vemos luego – Se despidió Ten-Ten mientras se iba.

Neji estas bien te ves rojo – Dijo burlón Naruto.

Ya vasta nos vemos luego – Dijo muy enojado Neji mientras se iba.

En el patio trasero del colegio se encuentras Hinata, Ino y Sakura platicando muy animadas

¿De verdad paso eso no te creo? – Pregunto Hinata muy impactada.

Pues si – Contesto Sakura un poco triste.

Pero no le has dicho lo de Sasuke verdad – Dijo Hinata con una voz picara.

¿Qué de Sasuke he? – Pregunto Ino con un poco de intriga.

No Hinata no lo digas – Dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa.

Pues que Sasuke defendió a Sakura – Dijo Hinata mientras se reía.

En serio – Dijo Ino muy feliz.

Bueno chicas nos vemos tengo que ir a clases de educación física – Dijo Hinata mientras se levantaba y agarraba sus cosas.

Yo tengo que ir con las porristas – Dijo Ino muy feliz.

Ok y yo….no sé que tengo que hacer – Dijo Sakura mientras veía como se iban sus amigas.

Unos minutos más tarde en la casa de Sasuke. Sasuke llego a su casa antes de entrar vio el automóvil de su tía pensó que su tía traía noticias de su mamá y abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo corrió y vio a su tía sentada en la sala.

Sasuke-chan hola como has crecido – Dijo seria la tía de Sasuke Negumi.

¿Tía que hace aquí trae noticias de mi mama? – Pregunto Sasuke muy serio.

No noticias, si no a alguien, sube a la habitación de tu mama te espera una sorpresa – Contesto Negumi feliz.

Sasuke subió las escaleras corriendo como loco y abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su mamá cuando de pronto vio algo que provoco que salieran lagrimas de sus ojos y no eran de tristeza, si no de felicidad.

Ma-ma-mamá - Dijo Sasuke muy feliz y derramando lagrimas.

Sasuke como has crecido y te cortaste el pelo - Dijo con una sonrisa Mikoto mientras lo miraba.

Mamá – Dijo Sasuke mientras corría y la abrazaba muy fuerte.

Sasuke hijo no llores ya estoy bien y estoy aquí contigo – Dijo Mikoto mientras lo abrazaba y dejaba caer unas cuantas lagrimas.

Mamá al fin saliste del coma – Dijo dejando salir más lagrimas Sasuke.

Si Sasuke-Chan ya salí del coma y esta vez estaré junto a ti por siempre – Comento Mikoto muy feliz.

Sasuke y Mikoto se quedaron abrazados por un momento más que esta hablo.

¿Bueno hijo y cuéntame ya tienes novia? ¿Cómo están tus amigos? vamos cuéntame – Pregunto Mikoto secando sus lagrimas y colocando una sonrisa muy linda en su rostros.

Pues no aún no tengo novia, pero tuve – Contesto Sasuke.

Rompiste con ella – Interrogo Mikoto.

Si, no era mi tipo – Respondió Sasuke.

¿Cómo está Naruto? – Pregunto Mikoto.

Pues bien sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre –Contesto Sasuke con una sonrisa por ver de nuevo a su madre a su lado.

Hijo porque no invitas a tus amigos a cenar y así los volveré a ver – Sugirió Mikoto con una sonrisa.

De acuerdo solo los llamo y ya si – Dijo Sasuke mientras se iba - ¿Pero antes porque llegaste hoy lunes y el abuelo donde esta se supone que iba a llegar contigo? – Pregunto Sasuke un poco confundido.

Bueno yo llegue antes porque te quería ver y tu abuelo le dije que no así falta que viniera que me iba a traer tu tía y ella iba a estar un tiempo aquí – Contesto Mikoto sonriéndole.

Qué bueno mamá - Dijo mientras le sonreía y se iba de la habitación Sasuke.

En el parque se encuentra Ten-Ten con una carita de perrito abandonado a Neji.

Vamos Neji por favor que te cuesta si – Dijo un poco triste Ten-Ten.

Está bien pero solo un rato – Dijo Neji un poco enojado.

Si, gracias Neji – Dijo Ten-Ten dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ten-Ten y Neji fueron a la plaza a la competencia de un juego de baile.

¿Ten-Ten estás segura de lo que quieres hacer? – Pregunto Neji un poco no seguro de lo que hacía.

Claro – Contesto muy segura - Nos toca el turno 6 - Agrego feliz.

Unos minutos más tarde les toco a ellos Ten-Ten lleva una camisa sin tirantes fruncida (Azul), leggings y unos zapatos con tacón zip-zap, Neji usa una Camisa blanca con magas cortas, pantalón negro y botas negras, lo hicieron bien, una hora después estaban a punto de decir a los ganadores.

Muy bien el tercer lugar es para el equipo 2 felicidades – Dijo el Presentador mientras les daba el premio de tercer lugar – Muy bien y el segundo lugar es para el equipo 19 – Agrego mientras les entregaba el premio de segundo lugar - y el primer lugar es para el equipo 6 - Dijo muy feliz.

Ten-Ten ganamos – Dijo muy feliz Neji.

Si ganamos – Dijo muy feliz Ten-Ten y se dejo llevar por sus impulsos besándolo en los labios con mucha emoción se besaron por poco tiempo.

¿Ten-Ten por-porque lo hiciste? – Pregunto Neji muy confundido.

Neji lo hice porque te amo y siempre lo he hecho – Contesto Ten-Ten muy feliz y segura de lo que hacía.

En serio – Dijo muy confundido Neji con una ceja levantada.

Si Neji te amo y mucho - Dijo muy feliz Ten-Ten.

¿Ten-Ten quieres ser mi novia? - Pregunto Neji un poco tímido de lo que decía, después de todo es su primera vez que se le declara a una mujer ya que son ellas las que se le declara a él.

Claro que quiero – Contesto Ten-Ten volviéndolo a besar en los labios de Neji.

Ten-Ten y Neji caminaron por la plaza abrasados hasta que sonó el celular de Neji interrumpiendo el momento de ambos.

Ten-Ten espera un momento es mi celular – Dijo Neji mientras sacaba su celular - Halo, si en serio, si ok no, no le digas aquí está conmigo si vamos como en 1 hora si ok Sayonara – Dijo mientras guarda su célula en el bolsillo del pantalón.

¿Quién era? - Inquirió Ten-Ten con un poco de intriga.

A era Sasuke, que dice que su mamá ya despertó del coma y nos quiere conocer – Respondió Neji feliz.

Qué bueno, ¿vamos a ir verdad? - Dijo muy feliz Ten-Ten.

Claro quiero conocer a la mamá de Sasuke – Dijo Neji mientras la jalaba para ir a casa de Sasuke.

Unos minutos más tarde en casa de Sasuke.

¡Ya voy! – Grito Sasuke mientras abría la puerta.

Konichiwa Sasuke – Dijo Ino mientras lo abrasaba.

Konichiwa Ino, pasa – apenas e iba a cerrar la puerta.

Qué onda Sasuke felicidades por lo de tu mamá - Dijo Shikamaru abrazándolo muy fuerte como amigos.

Gracias - Apenas e iba a cerrar la puerta y otra vez.

Konichiwa Sasuke, felicidades – Dijeron muy felices Naruto y Hinata.

Si gracias pacen – Dijo serio – Bueno ya son tod… - no término por que el timbre sonó - ¡Ya voy! - Grito molesto mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

Konichiwa Sasuke lamentamos llegar tarde – Dijo Neji tomado de la mano de Ten-Ten.

No hay problema, pacen – Dijo Sasuke mientras veía que Neji y Ten-Ten están tomados de la mano.

Valla de que me perdí, ¿Por qué Neji viene tomado de la mano de Ten-Ten? - Pregunto Naruto un poco confundido.

Te perdiste de mucho – Contesto Neji muy burlón.

¿Qué pasa porque vienen tan acaramelados? - Interrogo Shikamaru.

Les decimos – Le pregunto Ten-Ten a Neji.

Sí – Le contesto Neji mirándola.

¡Somos novios! - Gritaron muy felices la nueva pareja.

Los chicos no lo creían que Ten-Ten y Neji fueran novios ya que los dos son muy diferentes pero como dicen por allí los opuestos se atraen.

Felicidades a ambos le deseo lo mejor – Dijo Hinata abrazando a los dos - ¿Donde está Sakura? - Pregunto Hinata un poco seria.

Se me olvido decirles Sakura no va a venir, por que tenia clase de violín – Dijo Ino.

Chicos le presento a mi madre – Dijo Sasuke un poco serio y feliz.

Konichiwa chicos – Saludo Mikoto con una sonrisa, entrando a la sala.

Madre ellos son: Neji, Ten-Ten, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru y ya lo conoces a Naruto – Dijo Sasuke presentando a cada unos de sus amigos.

Chicos que gusto conocerlos, Naruto ya estas más grande cuando te vi por última vez estabas muy chaparrito – Dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa.

Yo también la extrañe, Mikoto – Dijo Naruto acercándose a donde ella se encuentra para darle un abrazo.

Unos minutos más tarde los chicos estaban hablando y recordando viejos tiempos, aunque no estuvieran algunos de ellos platicaban cosas graciosas haciendo reír de la alegría a Mikoto.

Muy bien chicos tengo una noticia para ustedes – Informo Ino con una gran sonrisa.

Ino si es que estas saliendo con Shikamaru eso ya es muy viejo – Dijo Naruto mientras se reían los demás.

No eso no es, pasa que voy a hacer una fiesta el sábado – Dijo Ino muy feliz.

¿Cuál va a ser el tema Ino? - Pregunto Hinata ya que conociendo a Ino sus fiesta siempre era de cualquier cosa.

Bueno el tema va a ser disfraces – Dijo Ino feliz.

Ino lamento romper tus esperanzas, pero ya no estamos en pre-escolar – Le informo Naruto muy burlón.

Pues entonces voy a tener que cancelar la guerra de bandas que va a ver en mi fiesta y bueno vallan vestidos normales o como quieran – Dijo Ino con carita de perrito abandonado.

Sabes pensándolo bien es un buen tema para una fiesta - Dijo Naruto cambiando de opinión.

Pues ahora no, ahora van vestidos normales – Dijo Ino seria – ¿quieren participar sí o no? – Pregunto Ino.

Que dicen chicos sí o no – Les pregunto Naruto a Neji, Shikamaru y Sasuke.

Claro - Contesto Shikamaru.

Sí – Dijo Neji.

Como quieran, por mi está bien – Dijo con un poco sin interés Sasuke.

Bueno pues entonces ya está decidido – Dijo Ino con vos chillona.

Chicos ya me voy, mañana hay clase – Dijo Hinata levantándose de su asiento.

Bueno yo me tengo que ir – Dijo Ino con un poco de flojera.

Yo también ya me voy – Dijo Shikamaru mientras tomaba la mano de Ino.

Yo también ya me voy, Ten-Ten nos vamos – Dijo serio Neji mientras le ofrecía la mano a su novia.

Claro vámonos – Dijo Ten-Ten un poco feliz agarrando la mano que su novio le ofrece.

Una vez listo Ten-Ten, Neji y Hinata se fueron dejando a Naruto.

Bueno yo me quedo un rato para ayudar a Sasuke a limpiar todo el tiradero – Dijo Naruto un poco sonriente.

¿Qué te traes entre manos? – Pregunto Sasuke sospechando de Naruto.

Nada solo quiero ayudar a mi mejor amigo, que no puedo ni hacer eso – Contesto Naruto con nerviosismo.

De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres? - Interrogo Sasuke con mucha seriedad.

Bueno ya me cachaste, me puedo quedar a dormir hoy aquí – Dijo Naruto en un tono de suplica.

¡Qué! – Grito Sasuke – ¿pero porque? – Pregunto muy sacado de onda.

Es que ayer estaba en mi cama y empecé a tener mucho miedo, luego vi la masacre de Texas de bajo de mi cama y grite como loco – Contesto Naruto muy asustado.

Sabes tienes 17 años y le tienes miedo a un película que fue real y que fue grabada en Texas, si que eres ridículo –Dijo Sasuke con un poco de seriedad.

Sasuke eso de que era real no lo sabía ¡A! – Grito Naruto muy asustado.

Eres patético – Dijo Sasuke mientras lo miraba.

Déjame quedarme a dormir aquí por favor – Suplico Naruto mientras se aferraba a la pierna de Sasuke.

Oye no basta suéltame, que me sueltes – Dijo Sasuke enojado mientras trataba de alejar a Naruto de su pierna.

Lo hago, si me dejas dormir aquí – Dijo Naruto sin soltarse de Sasuke.

Por eso no quería viera esa película, porque sabía que te ibas a poner así – Dijo un poco enojado Sasuke.

Entonces si me quedo – Dijo Naruto con ojitos de perrito tipo anime.

Si ya te dije que sí, pero tienes que limpiar todo esto tú solo – Informo Sasuke mientras se iba.

Hay porque, bueno ya que mejor empiezo – Dijo con cara de cansado Naruto.

Unos minutos después Naruto y Sasuke están dormidos, bueno más bien Sasuke y su madre, por que Naruto está despierto por el miedo que tenía

Hey Sasuke, Sasuke despierta – Susurra Naruto mientras mueve a Sasuke.

¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto Sasuke – Déjame dormir – Dijo Sasuke como si estuviera todavía dormido.

Es que escuche un ruido abajo – Dijo con miedo Naruto.

Naruto es solo tu imaginación, déjame dormir si no quieres acabar durmiendo en el baño – Dijo un poco molesto Sasuke.

Ok ya me callo – Susurro Naruto mientras se recostaba para tratar de dormir.

Naruto estuvo molestando a Sasuke por toda la noche, Naruto se durmió un rato pero Sasuke no pudo dormir nada.

Al otro día en el instituto, en clases de música Sasuke está sentado en su asiento, llego Sakura ya que era la segunda en llegar al salón de clases y se acerco hasta donde esta Sasuke.

Buenos días Sasuke-kun – Saludo Sakura mientras ponía su mochila a junto a su asiento – ¿Sasuke por que los lentes? – Pregunto Sakura mientras movía a Sasuke y por accidente lo tiro.

Que pasa, ya estoy despierto – Contesto Sasuke un poco confundido.

Sasuke, ¿porque los lentes? – Pregunto de nuevo Sakura mientras se reía.

En serio, ¿quieres saber porque los lentes? – Pregunto Sasuke un poco serio.

Si – Contesto Sakura.

Bueno – Dijo Sasuke mientras se los quita.

Oh por dios, ¿qué te paso? – Pregunto Sakura – Pareces mapache – Dijo mientras se reía.

Ja, ja, ja y ja, que graciosa – Dijo con sarcasmo Sasuke - Ayer Naruto no me dejo dormir en toda la noche – Contesto con cansancio.

Se quedo a dormir en tu casa, ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Sakura confundida.

Pues, tú porque crees – Contesto Sasuke.

Por la película – Dijo Sakura.

Si, por que le dio miedo – Dijo un poco burlón Sasuke.

Pues sabes los lentes te los vas a tener que quitar en clases, ya que no los admiten – Dijo Sakura un poco seria.

Lo sé, pero que voy a hacer mírame parezco un mapache – Dijo Sasuke un poco enojado.

Mmm, eso lo puedo arreglar – Dijo Sakura mientras sacaba una bolsita de maquillaje de su mochila.

Espera – Grito Sasuke agarrando la mano de Sakura - ¿qué haces? – Pregunto Sasuke ya que la tiene agarrada de las manos antes de que lo pintara.

¿Quieres que des aparezcan los ojos de mapache sí o no? – Pegunto Sakura seria.

Pues, ya que – Contesto Sasuke resinado mientras se dejaba pintar.

Listo, no se te nota nada – Dijo Sakura mientras le enseñaba con un espejo.

Pues ahora que lo veo, no se ve – Dijo Sasuke un poco serio – Gracias Sakura – Agradeció mientras la miraba.

De nada, pero eso si no te estés tocando mucho los ojos o se te va a caer el maquillaje – Dijo advirtiéndole Sakura.

Ok.

Al terminar la clase Naruto se dirige al patio en donde localizo a sus amigos Neji y Sasuke.

¿Que onda Neji y Sasuke que hacen? – Pregunto muy feliz Naruto.

Hacemos la letra de la canción y hacemos las notas de la canción – Contesto Neji serio, cuando se trata de la música siempre se pone así.

Ah, ¿qué hacen? – Pregunto otra vez Naruto confundido.

Haber como lo explicamos para que tu cerebro de niño de pre-escolar lo entienda – Dijo un poco serio y burlón Sasuke – Ya se hacemos una canción - Dijo más burlón.

Ya entendí, bueno en donde va a ser el ensayo esta vez – Interrogo Naruto.

Porque no ensayamos en el local de mi papa, ya no lo usa – Propuso Neji.

Ok por mi está bien, el local es grande yo ya lo vi – Dijo muy convencido Naruto.

Como quieran a mi me da igual, total solo nos quedan tres días para ensayar, ya que hoy es martes – Dijo serio Sasuke.

¿Qué onda chicos ya tiene la letra de la canción? – Pregunto Shikamaru feliz.

Y tú porque no nos ayudas he que somos más tontos o que – Dijo Neji enojado.

Espera Neji, escucha Shikamaru todavía aceptamos que Naruto no ayude porque es un idiota y no sabe de qué trata hacer una canción y a veces nos da ideas para la letra de una canciones, pero quiero preguntarte algo que demonios, ¿haces tú? – Pregunto Sasuke muy enojado.

Bueno lo que pasa, es que yo – Dijo Shikamaru un poco nervioso.

Tú que - Dijo un poco enojado Sasuke.

Bueno es que tengo, otra banda que es mejor – Dijo Shikamaru sosteniendo lo que decía.

¡Qué! –Grito Neji – Pero qué demonios te pasa he acaso somos poca cosa para ti – Inquirió muy enojado.

¿Con quién estas ahora he? – Interrogo Sasuke muy enojado.

Bueno estoy con Eisuke, Karin, Klaus y Takeshi – Contesto Shikamaru mirando a Sasuke a los ojos.

Que estas en una banda con mi ex novia y el ex novio de Sakura – Dijo Sasuke muy enojado y sin creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

Lo lamento Sasuke, pero ellos si me tratan bien y en la guerra de bandas en la fiesta de julie, ustedes verán lo buenos que somos los de la carta de la perdición – Dijo Shikamaru mientras se iba.

Pero Ino ya lo sabía qué clase de amiga es – Dijo muy enojado Naruto.

Cálmate Naruto, eso hace que me den más ganas de concursar en la fiesta de Ino – Dijo muy serio Neji.

Los acabaremos – Dijo Sasuke muy seguro de lo que decía.

Eso no lo dudes – Dijo Neji.

Chicos tenemos un pequeño problema – Dijo Naruto un poco serio – ¡No tenemos baterista! – Grito muy desesperado.

En eso no te preocupes, tengo a alguien mejor que Shikamaru, además recuerden que Shikamaru no podía hacer solos de batería y el que yo tengo si sabe – Dijo Neji con una sonrisa algo malévola

CONTINUARA….


	4. Cumple el trato

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece sino a **Masashi Kishimoto **esta historia no es mía, es de una amiga mía **susesaki.**

**Capitulo 4: Cumple el trato.**

La fiesta comenzó y ya la primera ronda de canto paso los dos únicos concursante esperan con ansias los resultados en ese momento Ino toma el micrófono para decir los resultados, todos están nerviosos y el ambiente muy tenso ya que Ino quería dejarle un poco de suspenso.

-Los ganadores son – Dijo muy feliz Ino – ¡Esto es un brama verdad! – Grito – De acuerdo al parecer hay un empate entre las bandas de La Carta De La Perdición y Sharingan – Dijo un poco mas incomoda.

-¡Que! ¡No! ¡Por qué! - Gritaron muy enojados de los públicos.

-Pero no se preocupen vamos otra ronda para definir el ganador – Comunico Ino muy feliz - ¡Están de acuerdo! – Grito preguntando a los del público recibiendo un sí – Ok prepárense bandas empiezan La Carta De La Perdición, pero mientras prepárense lo que van a hacer así que vamos a seguir con la fiesta en lo que se prepararen las bandas.

De tras de bambalinas están la banda Sharingan platicando sobre el siguiente numero.

-¿Qué demonios vamos a tocar? – Pregunto Sasuke – No traemos nada preparado –Dijo muy enojado.

-Tú no, pero yo si – Respondió Naruto como si se tallera algo entre manos.

¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Sasuke un poco sacado de onda.

-acuérdense la canción que hice, es original - Contesto feliz Naruto.

-Ya se cual – Dijo Neji entendiendo lo que trataba de decir Naruto.

-Ya sea a lo que te refieres – Dijo Sasuke algo serio.

Con la otra banda todo están nervioso y ya que no sabe que cantar y solo falta poco para que entre al escenario.

-¿Qué maldita sea, vamos a hacer? – Pregunto Takeshi – Somos los primeros – Dijo muy enojado.

-Solo relájate, tocaremos la misma canción – Dijo muy relajado Shikamaru.

-A ver idiota en 10 minutos nos toca salir a cantar y a tocar – Dijo - ¡Y quieres que este relajado! – Grito Takeshi mientras lo ahorcaba un poco ya que esta muy enojado.

-No pu-pu-puedo re-respirar – Dijo Shikamaru mientras se le acababa el aire y trata de soltarse.

-Mas te vale que pienses en algo o te mato – Amenazo Takeshi a Shikamaru mientras lo dejaba.

-Claro lo que digas - Informo muy asustado Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru no te preocupes tengo una idea – Comunico Karin mientras le entregaba una hoja de papel.

Con la banda de Sharingan, Naruto le entrego su canción para que cada uno lo memorizaran por completo para el siguiente encuentro, pero había un pequeño problema.

-¿Entonces sí o no? – Pregunto Naruto muy feliz.

-Por mi está bien – Contesto Gaara algo feliz.

-Por mi igual – Comunico Neji serio como siempre.

-Es buena la canción así que tocaremos esa – Informo Sasuke no muy convencido – Pero hay un problema.

-¿Cual? - Pregunto algo confundido Naruto.

-Que nos hace falta una voz femenina – Respondió Sasuke mostrándole la hoja en donde canta la voz femenina.

-Ah eso – Dijo Naruto - Yo me encargo – Pensando en la persona para la letra de la voz femenina.

-¿Quien va a ser – Pregunto Gaara con algo de intriga.

-Ya verán – Contesto - ¡Esperen no tardo! – Grito mientras iba a buscar esa persona.

Las chicas estaba en la barra tomando sus bebidas para ver como terminara la competencia, no cabe decir que están preocupada por sus amigos ya que no sabe que canción cantaran, mientras seguía conversando.

-Sí, entonces… - Hinata no logro continuar porque fue interrumpida por Naruto.

-¡Chicas! –Grito Naruto - les robare a Sakura unos minutos – Informo mientras la jalaba del brazo y se la llevaba hasta atrás de el escenario con los chicos. Las chicas se quedaron confundidas.

-¿Que pasa Naruto? – Pregunto algo confundida Sakura.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda – Contesto algo nervioso Naruto.

-¿Para qué? – Interrogo Sakura.

-Necesitamos que cantes, una canción con nosotros - Explico Naruto muy apurado.

-¡Que! – Grito Sakura Confundida - ¿Por qué yo? – Pregunto Nerviosa.

-Vamos di que sí, yo se que tu cantas y muy bien hazlo – Suplico Naruto – Además quieres que pierde Takeshi - Dijo para convencerla.

-De acuerdo – Dijo decidida Sakura – Solo por humillar a Takeshi – Comunico con una sonrisa.

-Ok vamos con los chicos y te doy la letra de la canción, para que te la aprendas rápido – Naruto le paso la letra de la canción a Sakura mientras corría atrás del escenario.

Sasuke y Neji ya se están preparando, Sasuke está preparando para el solo de guitarra que tenía que hacer y aparte esta relajando su voz porque tenía que hacer una voz que tal vez le lastimaría la garganta. En eso llega Naruto.

-Chicos, ya conseguí a la cantante femenina – Informo Naruto muy feliz.

-¿Quién es? – Pregunto Neji.

-Taran – Naruto se hizo a un lado dejando ver a Sakura.

-Pues manos a la obra, porque nada mas le quedan 6 minutos para que termine de memorizar la canción y a ti Naruto te queda lo mismo para ensayar el bajo – Ordeno Neji para seguir en lo suyo.

-Gracias chicos, espero no dejarlos mal – Dijo Sakura para terminar de memorizar la letra.

-Veras que no Sakura – Dijo Sasuke que la mira desde que llego haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara y se pusiera nerviosa.

Ten-Ten, Hinata y Ino esperan a Sakura para seguir con la conversación, sin embargo, al ver que no llega se empezaron a preocupada Hinata toma su jugo tranquila.

-Como que Sakura ya se tardo mucho no lo creen – Replico Ten-Ten con algo de intriga.

-Yo digo que si ya es mucho tiempo, ¿que estarán haciendo Sakura y Naruto? – Pregunto Ino para hacer que Hinata se molestara.

-Sabes no me lograras hacer enojar – Dijo Hinata – Yo sé porque Naruto se llevo a Sakura – Comento muy segura.

-Y para que se la llevo, claro si se pude saber.

-No te puedo decir, si te digo vas a ir con el chisme a Shikamaru y él va y se lo dice a la banda que odio – Dijo Hinata mientras cierra los ojos y va por otro trago de jugo.

-En eso Hinata tiene razón, ya no te tenemos confianza - Dijo muy seria Ten-Ten.

-Que quieren que haga para que me perdonen – Suplico Ino- Díganme por favor-Dijo casi arrodillada.

Hinata y Ten-Ten se miraron como si tuvieran un plan, se acercaron entre ella para que Ino no escuchara sus malvado plan.

-¿Hinata estas pensando lo mismo que yo? – Pregunto Ten-Ten mirando a Hinata con una sonrisa malévola.

-Si es humillar a Ino, si – Contesto Hinata.

-Sí.

Hinata y Ten-Ten miran a Ino con una mirada malévola, cosa que asusto a Ino ya que cuando sus amigas la miraba así nada bueno se esperaba.

-¿Chicas porque me miran así? – Pregunto Ino un poco asustada.

30 segunda después de explícale las cosas a Ino, las chicas sonrieron ampliamente por su plan.

-¡Que! – Grito - No voy a hacer eso - Dijo una muy enojada Ino.

-Como quieras – Dijo Ten-Ten – Pero ya no te vamos a hablar.

-Hay ok, ok – Dijo Ino mientras se paraba de la silla, para caminar al escenario y ser su "GRAN" anuncio.

-Chicos y chicas pónganme atención, quiero decirles que yo - Dijo Ino muy nerviosa - Que yo me… - Ino cada vez más nerviosa - ¡QUE YO DE NIÑA ME COMIA EL PEGAMENTO LIQUIDO Y DE BARRA! – Grito cerrando los ojos.

Todos los invitados se rieron, Ten-Ten y Hinata se cayeron de la silla en la que estaban sentadas de tanta risa que tenían porque Ino se atrevió decir su secreto en público eso si que no lo creía.

-No puedo creer que lo dijo – Dijo con mucha risa y llorando Hinata.

-Yo tan poco – Dijo Ten-Ten mientras se reía y se le salían unas cuantas lágrimas de risa.

Ino bajo del escenario y se dirigió hasta sus amigas para gritarles.

-ja, ja, ja, que gracioso espero que eso sea suficiente para volver a ser su amiga –Dijo Ino muy enojada.

-Claro, ahora ve y da la guerra de bandas el des empate – Dijo aguantándose las ganas de reír Ten-Ten.

-Ok – Ino camino hasta el escenario de nuevo escuchando los murmullo de las personas – Chicos y chicas le doy inicio al des empate de bandas, los dejo con la carta de la perdición – Dijo seria.

_**(Banda: Alison- canción: memorama)**_

Puede Ser Que Ya No Te Vuelva A Ver

Y Que No Sepa Mas

No Sepa Mas De Lo Que Pasa De Ti

Y De Mí

No, No Puedo Sacarte No

De Mi Mente De Todo Lo Que Me Recuerda Tu Cara

No Quiero Pensar Ir A Buscarte A Tu Casa

Siempre Estarás Muy Dentro De Mí

Y Te Quiero Sacar Para No Estar Así,

Desde Que Tú No Estás Siento Que Algo Se Perdió De Mí

Creo

Siempre Estarás Muy Muy Dentro De Mí

Y Te Quiero Sacar Para No Estar Así,

Desde Que Tú No Estás Siento Que Algo Se Perdió De Mí

Triste Es De Pronto Ver Tu My Space

Y Ver Que Ya No Estoy En Tu Top

Y Ver Que Están Las Fotos Que También Yo Tome,

Dime Tu Que Es Lo Que Tengo Que Hacer

Pues Ya No Puedo Más, Más, Tratar De Vivir Así

Siempre Estarás Muy Muy Dentro De Mí

Y Te Quiero Sacar Para No Estar Así,

Desde Que Tú No Estás Siento Que Algo Se Perdió De Mí

Creo

Siempre Estarás Muy Muy Dentro De Mí

Y Te Quiero Sacar Para No Estar Así,

Desde Que Tú No Estás Siento Que Algo Se Perdió De Mí

Y No Te Quieres Marchar De Aquí

No Sabes Me Cuesta Vivir Así Siempre Pensando En Tu Y Yo, Pensando

Siempre Estarás Muy Muy Dentro De Mí

Y Te Quiero Sacar Para No Estar Así,

Desde Que Tú No Estás Siento Que Algo Se Perdió De Mí

Creo

Siempre Estarás Muy Muy Dentro De Mí

Y Te Quiero Sacar Para No Estar Así,

Desde Que Tú No Estás Siento Que Algo Se Perdió De Mí

El público casi no dio señales que les hubiera gustado la canción, solo por educación algunos aplaudieron y otros abucheaban, pero la banda de Sharingan iba a poner el mejor ambiente, ya que tenían una canción muy buena.

-Ok bueno ahora la banda que todos esperaban – Dijo – ¡Sharingan! – Grito Ino muy feliz.

_**(Canción: HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR)**_

Kimi WA kimi dake shika inai yo

Kawari nante hoka ni inainda

Karenai de ichirin no hana

Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai

Kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you

Nozonda hazu jyanakatta basho ni

Ne wo harasete ugokezu ni irunda ne

Tojikaketa kimochi haki daseba

Itami mo kurushimi mo subete wo uketomeru yo

Dakara nakanai de

Waratte ite ichirin no hana

Ima ni mo karete shimai sou na

Kimi no mujyaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute

Kimi no chikara ni naritainda

Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo

Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo

Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...

TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT

NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER

Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo

Ima made mo kore kara saki ni mo

Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo

Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo

Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara

Makenai de ichirin no hana

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...

TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT

NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER

El público enloqueció gritando y aplaudiendo, los chicos se sentían realizados tanto ánimo por ellos así que sonrieron y dieron las gracias.

Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Sasuke y Sakura se abrazaron en circulo empezaron a gritar el nombre de la banda - Bueno al parecer ya tenemos a el ganador, por los aplausos el ganador es… - - ¡Sharingan! - Grito muy feliz Ino por sus amigos, Sasuke se separo y jalo a Takeshi que estaba a punto de irse.

-¿Dónde vas? – Pregunto Sasuke serio mientras jalaba a Takeshi del cuello de su camisa.

-Sasuke amigo, por favor no será en serio verdad - Contesto muy nervioso Takeshi.

-Ah no pues ganamos y cumples – Comunico tratando de intimidarlo con su mirada y su tono de vos.

_CONTINUARA…._

**ANUNCIO**

**Aquellas personas que han leído dulce venganza estoy haciendo una encuesta ya que he observado que aquellas personas le ha gustado o mejor dicho le a fascinado la pareja nueva de Naruto y Matsuri, les cuento de que se trata la encuesta, se trata de ver cuántos votos obtiene la parejas:**

**NaruHina**

**NaruMatsu**

**Ósea con quien creen ustedes que se deba quedar Naruto ¿Con Hinata o Matsuri?**

**Ustedes deciden ya que en DULCE VENGANZA les traigo unas que otras SORPRESAS jejejejeje :D**


End file.
